1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a data protecting method and particularly to a data protecting method for protecting files stored in a non-volatile memory module, and a memory controller and a portable memory storage apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, cell phones, and digital music players have undergone rapid growth in recent years, so that consumer demand for storage media have also rapid increased. Rewritable non-volatile memory is one of the most adaptable memories for such battery-powered portable products due to its characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure. A flash drive is a storage apparatus adopting NAND flash memory as storage medium. A flash drive has been broadly used for storing or delivering data due to its small volume and large capacity.
For example, a user may borrow flash drives from others to store digital files that are delivered. However, a flash drive usually is used for storing important personal data. Therefore, when a user lends others his/her flash drive, how to prevent the user's personal data stored in his/her flash drive from seeing or accessing by others is one of the important subjects.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.